TARDIS
}} The TARDIS is a Doctor Who vehicle in LEGO Dimensions. It is The Doctor's personal vehicle, and is included in 71204 Level Pack. Background A TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) is a product of the advanced technology of the Time Lords, an extraterrestrial civilization to which the program's central character, The Doctor, stole. A properly maintained and piloted TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and any place in the universe. One of the most striking and notable features of the TARDIS is that it is dimensionally transcendental, or as many of the Doctor's companions have noted, much to his utter delight, "It's bigger on the inside." (A 19th century incarnation of the Doctor's companion, Clara Oswald, however, caught him by surprise by stating it was "smaller on the outside."). Dimension Crisis A Dalektable Adventure The TARDIS appears transporting the Twelfth Doctor to Batman, Gandalf the Grey, and Wyldstyle. The End is Tri After the trio rescue the Twelfth Doctor, the TARDIS returns them to Vorton. The Final Dimension The TARDIS has a much larger role in the final battle. It first knocks Lord Vortech back to Foundation Prime. Once he is there, it will circle Vortech's head until the Base Plate is destroyed. It finally takes Batman, Gandalf the Grey, and Wyldstyle to the rift where Vortech is permanently sealed. Abilities * Flying * Stealth * TARDIS Travel * Flight Dock * Cargo Hook Trivia * The TARDIS' interior changes based on which incarnation of the Doctor that you are playing as. * One of the available Skins for the TARDIS can make it look like a classic red British phone booth. This is a nod to how the TARDIS is often mistakenly referred to as a phone booth rather than a police box, which is a different thing. * It is featured as the main picture for the In the Nick of Timey-Wimey achievement for The A Dalektable Adventure level and Our destiny is in the stars achievement for The Dalek Extermination of Earth level. * The TARDIS is the only vehicle or gadget in the game where the character is fully concealed inside it and cannot be seen. It is also the only vehicle that you can access an interior within. The different interiors can be accessed from any level or world at virtually any time. * The Fourth Doctor is the only incarnation of the Doctor that has two TARDIS interiors in the game. His second TARDIS console room is based on the Secondary Console Room seen in Season 14 and can be accessed by entering the TARDIS on the fourth consecutive day in a month (the 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th etc). * Any character can fly the TARDIS and enter the interior, but only the Doctor can use the console inside via his TARDIS Access Ability. * When inside the TARDIS you can choose to regenerate into a more recent or previous incarnation of the Doctor, listen to a variety of Theme Tunes and Incidental Music via the In-TARDIS Entertainment and travel through time and space using the TARDIS console. ** However, regenerations need to be unlocked naturally through defeat, which is performed by entering the TARDIS as a form of the Doctor you haven't unlocked yet. * The Eighth Doctor's 1996 TV Movie theme isn't available from the In-TARDIS Entertainment. * When the TARDIS is flown, the current Twelfth Doctor arrangement of the theme is heard, including a portion of the melody (known as the middle eight) which is only heard in the credits at the end of each episode. * The TARDIS is the only special vehicle to have TARDIS Travel Ability in all of its alternate builds. * The TARDIS is also the only special vehicle to have the TARDIS Travel Ability. * Wonder Woman mistakes the TARDIS for a phone booth. Moreover, her quote regarding the TARDIS refers to Superman using them as an impromptu changing room during the mid-to-late 20th Century DC Comics, when phone booths were very common in the U.S. * The TARDIS Toy Tag has the TARDIS in a rocky landscape, a reference to the infamous "BBC Quarry" used commonly as an alien landscape. * Several TARDIS interiors have studs that can only be accessed by flying characters. ** The number of studs varies widely, with the Eighth and Eleventh Doctor interiors having by far the most available studs. The Eighth Doctor's TARDIS also has the largest explorable interior. * Due to a glitch the Tenth Doctor's severed hand-in-a-jar (i.e. "Handy") sometimes appears within the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS. * The Eighth, War, and Ninth Doctor's Incidental themes that can be played in the TARDIS is actually the theme used in the series 2 episode Doomsday when Rose Tyler is separated from the Tenth Doctor in a parallel world. * Despite being a time machine, the TARDIS does not have the Time Travel Ability as this is only for the time machines from the Back to the Future franchise and only leads to the time periods of the Back to the Future World. On the other hand, it's the only vehicle that has the TARDIS Travel Ability, which allows it to travel to time periods in the Doctor Who World as well as to other planets. Gallery 87857.jpg|The First Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87856.jpg|The Second Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87855.jpg|The Third Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87854.jpg|The Fourth Doctor's TARDIS interior. 4th Doctor's secret TARDIS.jpg|The Fourth Doctor's Secret Wooden TARDIS interior that is unlocked every 4th day of a month as the Fourth Doctor. 87853.jpg|The Fifth Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87852.jpg|The Sixth Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87851.jpg|The Seventh Doctor's TARDIS interior. Eight Doctor TARDIS Interior.jpg|The Eighth Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87849.jpg|The War Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87848.jpg|The Ninth Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87847.jpg|The Tenth Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87846.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS interior. 87845.jpg|The Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS interior. 11222955 1606826589602764 4038114249326945794 n.png 2901201-ld gameplayscreen 148.jpeg 2901200-ld gameplayscreen 146.jpeg 2901203-ld gameplayscreen 150.jpeg 2901194-ld gameplayscreen 139.jpeg TARDISinterior.jpg|Interior Inside the Tardis.jpg|Another Interior shot Benny and The Doctor.jpg DocBrownInDoctorWho.jpg 4.jpg|The TARDIS as the picture for In the Nick of Timey-Wimey 48.jpg|The TARDIS in the Our destiny is in the stars achievement image. Tumblr nr6q02bMZN1qijoeyo2 540.gif Tumblr nuryqbKotv1qd4rf5o1 400.gif 21723962742 ee4b30d659 k.jpg Fc1Bd.gif TimeTravelTuesday.png HP Tardis Ghostbusters 2016.jpg IMG 1285.JPG EarthDay.jpg DERl1kHV0AAtSZU.jpg Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Index Category:Wave 2 Category:Level Pack Vehicles Category:Flying Vehicles Category:Flight Ability Category:TARDIS Travel Ability Category:Flight Dock Ability Category:Cargo Hook Ability Category:TV Show Vehicles Category:2015 Category:Stealth Ability Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Vehicles Category:Time Machine Category:Sentient Vehicles Category:Wave 2 Vehicles